1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an anode for a lithium air battery and a lithium air battery including the anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery generally includes an anode including lithium, e.g., an anode capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, a cathode that oxidizes and reduces oxygen from the air, and an electrolyte disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Since the lithium air battery may use lithium metal as a negative electrode and does not have to store air which is used as a positive active material (i.e., oxygen in air) within the battery, the lithium air battery may have high capacity. A lithium air battery has a high theoretical specific energy of 3,500 Wh/kg or greater, which is about ten times greater than that of a lithium ion battery.
When an anode of an air lithium battery is a lithium metal, a lithium dendrite is formed on a surface of the anode during charging and discharging. The dendrite may cause a short circuit, and thus deterioration of the battery is accelerated.
Therefore, there remains need for methods to improve the lifespan of a lithium air battery.